When people gathers for barbeque or outdoor cooking event, there should always be one person designated to be in charge of the grill (i.e. someone responsible for making sure the meat doesn't overcook or burn). This job, even when is enjoyable by some people, brings with it the inconvenience of limiting the participation of said person in the rest of the activities that are going on.
Additionally, since this is a manual job, the meat often stays on one side for a long time, which leaves the meat dry, and cooked unevenly.
Because of this, the necessity arises of finding some solutions that aid in obtaining consistent results for perfectly cooked and more appetizing meat, and allow more freedom to the person in charge of the grill. Thus, this rotatory spit grill emerges as a solution for people in gaining independence during this recreational activity without compromising the quality of the food or the result.
Additionally due to its high portability and ease of assembly the invention is a real solution for people looking to celebrate a barbeques outside of home, in outdoor spaces or in places not previously considered because the lack of infrastructure or implements.
The previous art is characterized by rotating grills that work on several axes, where the motor drives a shaft that connects to another and so on, making the shaft containing foods to rotate over the fire or heat source.
The Document GB2083343 describes a spit consisting of two vertical support bars and a central horizontal bar over the vertical supports, the spit is operated by an electric motor that allows the horizontal bar to rotate, and said motor is externally located on one of the vertical bars. The horizontal bar has a piece that crosses it, which allows two shorter, blade-like parallel bars to be placed on it, which are located on each side of the central horizontal bar.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,167 describes a spit as consisting of a central horizontal bar that has two prongs, parallel to the central bar, at each one of its ends, which have points directed toward the center of said horizontal bar. On one end of the central horizontal bar the spit has a motor concealed under a cylindrical segment. The horizontal bar, together with its motor are supported over a rectangular container in which is used to put the charcoal.
Document GR1005092 describes a whole-lamb spit having a horizontal base and a vertical support and an element that allows a motor to move up and down, in order to put it over the prong so that this rotates. The prong is placed vertically and the motor fits on the top part. On the bottom part of the prong, a horizontal base is installed.
The patent application WO2004/078013 describes a prong that has an internal battery to move the front part of the prong. The prong can be taken apart into several parts and placed over any grill that has a support to hold it up.
In all these documents of prior art, spits are described as having a motor in order that the prongs or skewers (where the meat or food is placed) can rotate on its own axis. However, these spits have additional pieces located separately, not only for operatively connecting the motor to the rotating prong or skewer on which the meat or food is placed, but also for temporary fixing the bar that support the meat or food to the main axis of the spit, in a flexible way that allows food to be close enough to the heat source or fire according to its needs.
Therefore, one objective of the present invention is to provide an electric rotating spit grill that is compact and light in weight and consequently easily transportable, as well as simply mountable/demountable before and after its use.
Moreover, another objective of the present invention is to have an electric rotating spit grill that has an enhanced, useful and innovative design allowing it to hold its own weight (in addition to the weight of food) over the fire with no need of a vertical support at the free ends of the prongs or skewers when rotating or in use.